The present invention relates to a device intended for the hooking of panels on a wall in order to constitute a covering on this wall.
It is well-known that difficulties occur when applying a covering to a wall, for example a wall made from concrete.
The difficulties reside mainly in the fact that the covering is not generally affixed to the wall but to a framework fixed by bedding in the wall.
Apart from the fact that such a procedure is not very practical and takes a long time, specialized labour is required in order to carry out this work by virtue of the fact that, during the course of execution, it is very often necessary to make adjustments in order that once finished, the assembly is nicely flat.